


The Lies We Tell

by orphan_account



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Witch! Barbara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all know of Jims secret life as trollhunter and Stricklers secret life as a changeling, but what if they aren't the only ones with stories to tell and lies to keep? Barbara centric





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3 and I am only writing this as a practice piece for school on the theme of duality. Feel free to comment any mistakes and suggestions as I am trying to improve my writing style.

"Sorry I didn't come home Kiddo. Looks like my night shift is turning into a weekend shift."

Barbara heard muffled shh noises as her son tried to hide his friends.

"You're gonna be gone all weekend? Oh, sucks, Mum."

The insincerity was evident in Jim's voice. Having spent the past sixteen years mothering him Barbara was well used to Jim's antics, even if she was sometimes preoccupied with work, and knew he and Toby were probably just messing around and planning an adventurous weekend. Hopefully not to adventurous, she thought being reminded of their 'adventures' with the police a few weeks ago.

"I know but you can take care of yourself. Just hunker down in the house. Stay safe." 'And don't get into trouble.' She thought.

"Sure, sure I can hold down the fort. Bye Mum."  
"I love you"  
"Yeah, yeah I love you too."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The fifteen car pileup which was supposed to keep Barbara busy for the weekend turned out to be a flop; damned Wanda was always messing up her schedule. The headlights of her small but trusty car revealed an unexpected visitor to Barbara as she pulled into her driveway. Strange she thought, but she was glad Walt was there keeping Jim out of trouble.

Speaking of Walt, damn.. Barbara hadn't felt this way since James, hasn't laughed this loud at anyone other than Jim... Maybe Jim wouldn't mind if she started dating the principal of his school? 'As if..'

Barbara opened the old wooden door, noticing how the key seemed to jam in the lock. She'd have to have a look at that later, maybe once she'd had more that four hours sleep.

"Hey Kiddo, you home? Wanda messed up my schedule again." 

Looking up Barbs immediately knew something was up. There was silence through the room as she surveyed the damage. Bookshelves knocked over, ropes all over the stairs, Jim in (what was that, a suit of armour!) and Strickler holding a crossbow of all things.

"Jim, what in tarnation?"  
"I can explain Mum, I-"  
"HUNTER!"

Barbara turned to see the lanky grey figure standing in the windowsill. 'Troll.' Not caring about Jim and Walt, Barbs pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the demonic beast. She could always obliverate them if the started asking too many questions, it wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

"Get the hell out of my house before I send you back to the hell hole you belong in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has questions.

Time seemed to stand still as the men processed what they were seeing.  
“Mum?”  
“Barbara?”  
“WITCH!”  
Barbara moved in front of Jim, one arm protecting him, the other aiming her wand at the beast.  
“Jim stay behind me- I”   
She was cut off as the troll made a leap for her throat, knocking her wand aside before she could use it; it had been a few years since she had last fought anyone. Barbara felt his claws scratch her neck before something knocked them away. Not just something, someone; Jim was wielding a sword and forcing the beast back. ‘When had he learnt how to use a sword? And where did he get it from?’ She thought.  
“Quickly, this way” Strickler called from the doorway, faintly holding his neck.  
They ran outside and into Barbara’s car. As Walt fumbled to start the engine the troll burst through the front door. Jim’s armour dissolved in a puff of blue smoke, and he put his seatbelt on.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do.”  
Barbara stared at Jim through the rear view mirror, his blue eyes flicking to Strickler.  
“It was.. raccoons?”  
His innocent look was lost on Barbara, and Strickler took it upon himself to drop the act.  
“Jim, why did you not tell me your mother was a witch? Or perhaps you did not know yourself? There is no further need to continue this charade so tell me, Barbara,   
what would you like to know?”  
Jim sat in shock as he re-evaluated everything he knew about his mother. So many little things that went unnoticed before suddenly made so much sense. Barbara shifted her glare across to Walt, looking him up and down; trying to see what she had missed in him.  
“Who are you Walt, why is my son dressed like a walking tin can, where are you taking us, and why are we being chased by a troll?!”  
Walt swerved the car to avoid a bike as the shadowy figure of Angor Rot ran over cars to catch them. Swinging around the next left he replied.  
“My name is Stricklander, I am a changeling, your son is the Trollhunter, although I find it hard to believe that you didn’t already know that. I am taking us to the safest place I can think of so we can escape from Angor Rot, the Troll currently chasing us.”

To put it frankly, Strickler was pissed. Pissed that he was deceived so easily by Barbara, pissed that he hadn’t seen the signs of magic in the boy, and pissed that his plan to take down Angor was ruined.  
“I hope you still have your key to Trollmarket young Atlas, we’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for such the long wait, hopefully I will be able to update more regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so small, once again feel free to give kudos and leave any suggestions on how to improve.


End file.
